Strength In Love
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: Itachi made a mistake. He thought that only hate would make him strong. Oh how wrong he was. Love is something that makes us all so much stronger. When his lover Deidara is taken away from him, will he be able to be strong or crack under pressure? Itaxdei
1. Learning To Love

YAY! Another Naruto fanfic! I actually wrote this awhile ago, so forgive me. It's nothing compared to _Exposed_. But hey, what can you do. I personally think it's pretty cute/good/readable/enjoyable. And it has my favorite Naruto pairing! Itachi x Deidara! YAY

* * *

Prologue

'_It's been a long time since I last saw him. Those empty black eyes, that meaningless effort to try to kill me, those same facial features, and that uncertain aura about why he still lives. Yes, it's been a long time since I last saw my little brother, Sasuke. If we ever meet again I'll be ashamed to say that I was wrong. Hate…is nothing. There is no strength in hate. Having no one makes you weak. Having nothing but hate makes you nothing. But love…love has more power than even God. To have someone look out of a window and just think when you will be back gives anyone the strength to keep going. Knowing that someone is waiting up late just to kiss you goodnight is worth every step you take. Yes, love is more powerful than hatred will ever be. Thank God I found you. If I never did…I'd still be out there wandering around, dying. Thank God for you Deidara. I never would have known how beautiful this world is if you hadn't been there to care for me, to love me.'_

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Itachi! If you don't get down here, Master Sasori is going to eat everything! I didn't even know he could eat so much!" A blonde boy said smiling. The dark haired man smirked almost a nonexistent smirk…but smirked nonetheless. The blonde giggled and smiled brightly. "I'll save you a plate." He turned around and skipped down the stairs. Itachi sighed and returned to the book he was reading. A book about a warrior falling in love, and having that love be what saves him in the end.

"It's amazing how much I've changed because of you," he spoke to no one, but the thoughts of a certain blonde with a few extra mouths on his hands was clearly evident in his mind. He combed his fingers through his long, dark hair before sighing and standing up. _'Oh how wrong I was Sasuke. You will never become strong if you never find love.'_ The young man walked slowly down the dark hall. He honestly hated having to live in such a damp, dark place but if Deidara was happy, so was he. He blushed thinking of how much he had changed since he first met Deidara. And then the memories came flooding.

* * *

"What the hell?" He jerked back staring at the boy. The blonde giggled before holding up his hands to Itachi. 

"So I have a few extra mouths…I like them."

"That is disgusting," Itachi bluntly said.

"Well I think your red eyes are creepy but I'm not saying anything! Well…I did just now but I wasn't going to until you commented on my mouths! And sadly I already know your name, Itachi, so don't even bother introducing yourself like anyone who holds even the littlest of respect for themselves. Hm." Itachi stared at the blonde analyzing his features. Young, no doubt pretty, only one eye. The other could be a mechanical telescope of some sort? Tall, thin. He watched the boy storm away and go over to a tall pale man.

"Nn." Itachi grunted before walking away and into the cave that they would all now call home.

"If I were you…I'd give him a little credit. He can do many things with those extra mouths," an extremely pale man with long black hair said before going inside the cave. Itachi stood there blinking for a moment, and then the perverted thoughts soon poisoned his mind. Maybe he could see some use for this boy.

* * *

"It's about time you got your ass down here! Sasori has eaten basically everything," a shark-looking man said. 

"I thought you were a puppet," a plant-like looking man said.

"I can still eat!" Sasori bluntly stated shoving another piece of bread in his mouth.

"Damn," the shark man said again. Itachi shook his head and inwardly sighed at the sight before him. It amazed him that these people were skilled murderers.

"Kisame, pass me the water," Sasori said. Kisame laughed loudly before handing the man a jug of water. Sasori didn't bother pouring himself a glass; he simply drank from the jug.

"Note to self…don't drink the water." The plant-like man said.

"Zetsu…I'm going to poison all the water if you make one more comment on my eating habits," Sasori said coldly. The air turned from a warm, play feeling to cold and evil.

"Actually, I think I'll have some coffee," Zetsu said warily. A moment of silence and then a fit of laughter broke from the group and everything returned to a neutral feeling.

"I'm not all that hungry after watching Sasori devour everything except my own fingers. I'm just going to bed." Itachi said getting up from the table. Deidara's eyes followed his lover up the stairs until he was out of reach.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" Kisame asked.

"I don't think we did."

"Itachi has always preferred to be alone. Maybe you're imposing yourself too much onto him. Art takes time to perfect, and rushing will only lead to disaster," Sasori said.

"Yes but if one takes too much time the inspiration will go away and then there will be an unfinished piece." Kisame, and Zetsu gawked at the metaphor.

"What we mean is that if Deidara forces himself onto Itachi…he may screw things up, but if he doesn't force himself on Itachi a little…Itachi will end their relationship and there will be nothing left for them." Kisame and Zetsu nodded and then returned to eating.

"Maybe you should talk to him. He didn't seem mad," Kisame said. "Believe me I've seen him mad, and that was no where near close!"

"Maybe…but I don't want to get him mad. I'd most likely only end up dead."

"Experimentation never hurt," Sasori said finishing off his meal. Deidara nodded and left the table. He walked down the cave's damp passageways until he was standing in front of Itachi's room. They had been together in this room only twice. And both times there was not even a single hug. _'We've been dating for almost three months and he still hasn't shown any affection to me other than that invisible smirk of his. He hasn't even kissed me.'_ Deidara pouted to himself before knocking on the door. Just as he was about to knock the door opened. Itachi stared down at his lover and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Can we talk?"

"Do you want to break up with me?" Itachi asked. Deidara's eyes widened as he violently shook his head.

"No! No no! That isn't what I want to talk about. I just want to talk to you. Like…just be near each other you know?" Itachi shrugged.

"I'm not really good at this. I like being around you. And you have changed me for the better. I'm able to express my feelings...kind of, but at the same time I'm so scared that I'll mess up. In my mind I've created this story of you and me. I'd be out on a mission and it would run a little late and when I'd come home…I'd see dinner on the table and you asleep on the couch. And then I'd pick you up and take you to our bedroom and make love to you…but it's only there in my head." Deidara blushed at the picture perfect life Itachi wanted to have with him. It was things like this that he had fallen so much in love with. Itachi was never good with being able to make his dreams realities but he wasn't afraid to share them with Deidara. He also wasn't afraid of telling Deidara of the stories he reads in books, stories about lovers.

* * *

"Because the farther away from the one you love the stronger the feeling. If you eat a chocolate cake every day, you eventually grow tired of it yes?" 

"Yes…but I'm not getting how they love each other more when they don't see each other."

"Hush and let me finish," Itachi said placing a finger over Deidara's soft lips. Deidara looked into Itachi's onyx eyes waiting to be told the entire explanation.

"If you only get a chocolate cake once a year…it makes it special yes?"

"Yeah…"

"So the longer the prince and the princess are away from each other…the stronger their love will be when they are together."

"Oh…OH!" Deidara screamed when everything clicked in his mind. "But you aren't a chocolate cake, you are a rare gem I love looking at every second of my life."

Itachi blushed inching his face closer to Deidara's. "And you're a one of a kind sculpture that I don't ever want to lose sight of." Deidara leaned in to kiss Itachi but just as they were going to finally share their first kiss, Kisame and Sasori came up to them making everything awkward.

* * *

"It doesn't have to be in your head baby. We can make it real!" Deidara said grabbing Itachi's hands and lacing their fingers together. Itachi blushed and averted his eyes away from the blonde's. The two realized they were still standing in the doorway and decided to further venture into Itachi's room. Deidara didn't like how boring the room was. A bed…a few candles…and a bunch of books scattered all over the place. But he did love one thing about it; a picture, a simple picture that was taken three months ago. In the picture there was a smiling blonde and a smirking dark brown-haired man. They were holding each other. That was the first day Itachi had ever touched Deidara…and sadly it was the last. Originally Itachi had planned that he'd just use the blonde for sexual pleasures, but when he found himself actually caring for the boy…that thought flew out the window and crashed into a million pieces. Today would be the first day they two have actually touched each other since that picture. Today, Deidara and Itachi are actually holding hands…and Itachi wasn't trying to let go. 

"Deidara, you're like a one of a kind piece of artwork. I'm afraid that if I touch you even with the lightest touch, you'll break into a million pieces and be ruined forever. I'm so scared of losing you."

"I'm a marble sculpture. You can touch and I won't break." Deidara caressed Itachi's face slowly before moving his body closer to the older man's. Itachi gasped and stepped back.

"I can't break you. All I'm good at is breaking people. I broke my brother, my friends, and my family. I've broken other people's families, and their friends. I've taken away people's dogs and loved ones. I'll break you too." Itachi's eyes held defeat. Deidara sighed before pulling Itachi into a strong hug. Itachi relaxed into his lover's arms inhaling the scent he has become so comfortable with. Deidara pulled Itachi down onto the floor and managed to find a way into Itachi's lap and wrapped the dark haired man's arms around him.

"Are you breaking me?" He asked softly.

"…No," Itachi said quietly. Deidara sighed and closed his eyes resting his head on his lover's shoulder. Itachi smirked before closing his eyes too. Finally…maybe he could get his picture perfect life.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Her manner was unbecoming of a girl as she yelled at the blonde boy shaking her fist at him. 

"Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to peak in on you taking a bath! I was trying to see if Ero-Sennin was there peaking at the bathhouse! I promise!"

"Naruto! You moron! I'm going to beat you into a bloody pulp!" Just as the pink haired girl turned the corner she smacked right into her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm so sorry! I was chasing after Naruto and-"

"It's quite all right Sakura. Now if you wouldn't mind getting Naruto and meeting me at Hokage Tower. Tsunade-sama has a request for Team Kakashi. The green-eyed girl nodded and smiled at her sensei as she went off to find out where Naruto went into hiding.

"Akatsuki has somehow accidentally leaked out information as to where their base is. I do not want any of you getting too close but I do want Kakashi and a few other Jounin to spy on their activities and get faces. I want Sai to draw the faces of the Akatsuki members and their body type. Sakura you will be looking after Naruto and making sure he doesn't run into trouble all the while helping Sai see if they do any sorts of training and get a feel for how much chakra they have. No fighting, no letting them know you are there. After we know a little about them we can figure out some form of infiltration. But for now…this is your mission and you will leave tomorrow morning and come back in three days. Monday through Wednesday. Understand?" Everyone in the room nodded and left when dismissed.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei, isn't this a little dangerous?"

"We'll just have to find out won't we."

* * *

"Wake up Sakura-chan! Up! Up!" Naruto screamed from under her window. She sighed and screamed as she looked at the clock. She slept in! No way! 

"What's taking her so long?" Naruto pouted pacing back and forth in front of the house. Kakashi stood there reading his book for about the billionth time waiting patiently for Sakura to come out ready for the mission. The other Jounin had all gone ahead making sure it would be ok for Naruto to travel without getting captured.

"Hi! Sorry I took so long! I accidentally slept in!" Sakura blushed. Naruto and Kakashi sighed before beginning their journey.

* * *

"Deidara! If you don't get down here in five minutes I'll blow _you_ up!" Sasori yelled. "I don't like to be kept waiting and you sure are overdoing it. Making me wait for three hours." Sasori kept grumbling incoherent sentences before the blonde even realized he had slept in far too long. Deidara yawned and opened his eyes to be greeted with the best moment of his life. Itachi still sleeping with his arms curled around Deidara. The blonde blushed and hated the fact that he had to separate from his love. _'Last night was amazing. And not much actually happened.'_ Deidara stood up and began to comb through his hair remembering the previous night. 

"We…we could lay on the bed. Or…you can have the bed and I'll stay here-"

"I think we both can fit just fine." Deidara hopped on the queen-sized bed and patted the spot next to him gently. He smiled cutely at his awestruck lover before getting impatient and pulling Itachi next to him. "Am I breaking?"

"No." The two moved their faces closer to one another's on the pillow. Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara and lightly nudged his nose across Deidara's cheek. The blonde giggled before lightly licking Itachi's face. Itachi was taken aback as his usually calm, hateful eyes opened in surprise and curiosity.

"Come here silly!" Deidara said as he guided Itachi's face once again just inches from his own. Both men had wanted this so badly, but both were too afraid to ruin what they had, more so Itachi than Deidara. Deidara wanted to become closer to Itachi, to explore every nook and cranny of the mysterious character. But Itachi wanted to marvel at Deidara from afar, to look and never touch. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He himself couldn't even understand why he was so afraid of getting too close to Deidara. Maybe it was because he was scared of falling in love? Maybe…but now Itachi wanted this distance to decrease into just the few inches that they now had. No…he wanted to be closer. He wanted to feel Deidara, to love him. Itachi gently caressed Deidara's lips with his own. Deidara let out a light, soft moan before moving his lips even closer to Itachi's. They filled the distance with a light kiss. Itachi gently ran his tongue along Deidara's bottom lip asking for entrance. Deidara granted his lover's wishes by opening his mouth more. Their tongues danced in sync with each other for only a few seconds. But in those seconds both men came to realize one thing. They never wanted to be apart from each other. To lose the other would be like to lose all meaning and all feeling. Itachi even let the thought of Deidara dying cross into his mind but felt tears running down his face. Deidara pulled away and looked into Itachi's glossy eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Don't you ever die," Itachi said softly. Deidara smiled down at his love and kissed the man's nose.

"Same goes for you mister broody pants."

"I love you," Itachi said calmly. Deidara froze. They had known how each other felt, but not once had the other said those three words, and for them to come out of Itachi before Deidara was a surprise all its own. Deidara giggled once again and kissed Itachi passionately on the lips.

"Deidara! Come on! I hate being kept waiting!"

"Coming Master Sasori! Hm." Deidara placed the brush back on the wooden nightstand and kissed Itachi on the cheek before leaving the room. Itachi was startled to feel soft lips press against his cheek. He heard the door shut and sighed as he thought back to last night. How he wished Deidara didn't have a mission today. They could spend all day together just in one another's embrace. Spending time laughing, talking and just being with each other. _'Ok…I've past little thirteen year old girl with a crush and went all the way to little thirteen year old girl with an obsession.'_ Itachi thought to himself. He slowly sat up before stretching. Just as he was about to go downstairs for breakfast he saw a note on the nightstand. He picked it up and began reading.

Itachi smirked. His heart jumped and he felt like he was going to become weak in the knees. He thought back as far as he could but never had he once felt like this before. He can remember hating everything. But never truly loving anything. He did love Sasuke, but now if he just walked up to his younger brother he'd find himself missing a few body parts…that is, if he didn't fight back. The feeling of brotherly love for the little Uchiha has long been extinguished and all that is left has been apathy for the child. Itachi sighed as he thought of Sasuke. _'He's going to try to kill me. What if one day he…no. I won't let it happen. I won't let Deidara down. I'll die by his side and only then will I ever die. I won't let my little brother or anyone for that matter kill me. Not without Deidara. Maybe we should just kill each other? Ok…enough thinking. I'm going to drive myself to insanity.'_

"Well you look happy today!" Kisame chuckled. Itachi shot him a death glare that even though didn't affect the bigger man, still made him quiet. Itachi spent the morning pacing up and down everywhere possible and Kisame just followed him with his eyes. Itachi didn't know what to do with himself. He was fidgeting with his fingers, playing with his hair; he was even straightening up a bit. "You don't know what to do with yourself do you?"

"Nope not a clue," Itachi said turning to his partner.

"You could go out and train?" Kisame offered.

"I'd hit myself. I'm not really up to training when the only thing on my mind is Deidara."

"Itachi, this may be an insult but…since when do you fall in love?"

"I'm not really sure. Originally I was just going to use Deidara cause he was girlish enough for me. Then I start actually feeling…these…feelings? For him? A guy. Does this make me gay?"

"I personally think you've always been gay. And three months into a relationship and now you realize he's a boy?"

"No! I knew he was a boy from the second I heard his voice!" Kisame smiled rather largely. He enjoyed seeing Itachi stressing. It was something not many got to see.

"But when you looked at him you thought he was a girl?"

"I heard his voice before I looked at him thank you."

"So even after you knew he was a boy you still wanted to fuck him?" Kisame stated.

"I guess?"

"Yeah Itachi, you're gay."

"Ugh! I don't really care. Women annoy me anyway." Itachi huffed as he sat on the couch.

"Gay." Kisame chimed.

"Fuck you."

"At least you aren't going around cleaning everyone's rooms in a pink dress."

"Can we stop talking about the gay thing now?"

"Does it bother you that Deidara is a boy?"

"No. I just didn't put two and two together. I saw a pretty face and ended up falling in love."

"Then it shouldn't matter if Deidara is a man or a woman. The point is you love him and that's all there is to it. And I think this is the most I've ever heard you say before in my entire life."

"Don't get used to it."

"Wasn't planning on it." Itachi left the living space and went back to his own room. He read the letter over a few times before trying to read a book. Nothing could take his mind off the blonde though. He stormed out of the lair and outside where he'd try throwing some kunai around.

* * *

"Is that Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto gasped as he peered out to the figure now throwing the kunai knives at the rocks. 

"Yep," Kakashi stated not looking up from his book.

"Wow! Look at how fast he is!"

"Naruto, it probably isn't a good thing to marvel at someone who is out to kill you," Kakashi lazily stated flipping a page in his book.

"But…yeah." Naruto looked over at Sai and Sakura. Sai was busy drawing Sakura as she peered over at Itachi. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question at the two. As he was about to walk over to them Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and held him like that as he spoke.

"I would stay here for the time being yeah?"

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because Sai is drawing Sakura. And if you can't process anything romantic in that head of yours…don't try it. You may hurt yourself."

"Romantic? Sakura loves Sasuke though!"

"Sai doesn't love Sasuke though."

"I'm confused."

"Go figure. Naruto why don't you just marvel at how fast Itachi is," Kakashi said lazily as he shook his head shamefully.

* * *

Itachi sat on the ground and looked up at the blue sky. He wished he'd see a giant clay bird and see his blonde lover soaring in the sky. Itachi sighed deeply and laid back. He folded his arms under his head as he continued to think of Deidara. Was he really this hopeless now? He shook his head and stood up. He wasn't going to let Deidara take his entire mind over. He still did have his own missions to carry out. If he was always thinking of Deidara he could mess up and die! Then they would never see each other again. The thought saddened Itachi almost to the point of tears. Had he really become hopeless? _'Yup.'_ Itachi picked up a kunai and threw it as far as he could a little angry with himself. 

"Naruto watch out!" Kakashi said as he grabbed the blonde's collar once again and pulled Naruto into himself. Naruto looked at the kunai that hit right where he was sitting.

"Do you think he knows we're here?"

"He can't know! We're too far away!"

"Look! He's going inside!" Sakura said.

"He really doesn't know we're here," Kakashi said relieved.

"I wonder why he threw that kunai?" Sakura awed.

* * *

"Shouldn't Sasori and Deidara be back now? It's almost midnight!" Itachi complained. 

"Relax. Have some of this!" Zetsu said holding out a platter of rather nasty looking meats.

"I think I'll pass. I'd rather not eat my own kind."

"But you don't mind killing them," Zetsu antagonized. Itachi glared at Zetsu.

"I also don't mind killing ugly looking trees," he warned. Itachi's eyes turning red with the sharingan.

"Itachi! That's not very nice!" a cheerful voice said cutting through the tension that was building up. Itachi turned to see his love smiling at him.

"Deidara!" Itachi said happily followed by a smirk. And that was all they would do. No hugging and kissing, just simply acknowledgements that they were together now.

"I have something for you! Come outside I want you to see it!" Deidara said motioning for Itachi to follow.

When Itachi showed no efforts to move Kisame said, "God damn it Itachi! You've been doing nothing but freaking out from being away from him all day! Go have some fun with your boyfriend!" He made a teasing effort to put emphasis on the word "boy." Itachi shook his head and walked out of the caves.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked down at his love.

"I made this for you." Deidara placed a marble statue of an eagle in Itachi's hands. "Now when we're apart you can have that to think of me with and that way I'll always be with you. And…you won't go crazy without me!" Deidara teased. Itachi shook his head and gently pushed his lover away.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Wake up and look at this!" Sakura said. She and Naruto were already awake and watching the scene before them. 

"What of Sai?"

"We tried, but he said he'd kill Naruto if he woke him up again."

"Not a morning person eh? What do you want me to see?"

"That!" Naruto pointed at the display of Itachi and the blonde boy that almost killed Gaara.

* * *

"I feel bad." Itachi spoke. 

"For what?"

"You made something for me, but I'm not artistic and I have nothing for you." Deidara giggled and kissed Itachi on the cheek. Itachi gently touched the place where Deidara kissed him staring at the boy. He could be so childish, but yet so dangerous. It amazed Itachi.

"You don't have to get me anything. I already have this." Deidara pulled out a clay figure of Itachi. "I made it when we were flying to our mission. I was bored and thought of you. I know it's stupid and kind of embarrassing but I couldn't help it. I couldn't get my mind off you the entire way there! But I had to when our mission came up."

"It's not embarrassing. It's cute."

"Did you, the Uchiha Itachi just describe something with the term "cute"?" Deidara teased.

"Yes I did." Itachi pulled Deidara into his arms and kissed his lips softly. "I used that word to describe you." Deidara pulled Itachi closer and sighed.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Itachi…gay?" Naruto gawked. Sakura slammed her fist over his head. "Ow! Sakura-chan! What was that for?" 

"Who cares if he's gay! It's almost cute. You know…if they weren't trying to kill us and all."

"Well, this could be used to our advantage." Kakashi said. Both Sakura and Naruto turned their attention to Kakashi. "If we capture one…the other is surely to come looking. Then if we kill one the other is surely to fall."

"Do we want to kill them?" Sakura asked. "I mean…they look almost innocent with each other like that."

"Sakura, just because they have been confirmed as human doesn't mean I'm going to lighten up on them. Itachi did kill his entire clan and destroyed Sasuke. And that blonde almost killed Gaara. Do you see a pattern? They aren't good people," Kakashi simply stated.

"I guess that's my weakness. Love." Sakura's eyes held longing as she thought of a certain emotionless Uchiha.

"Go get some rest Sakura. I'll keep watch."

"No it's ok. I'm fine and you, sensei look like you're about to drop."

"Hm, ok," Kakashi said as he slumped back down into slumber.

"You actually think that just because they uh…are doing that…that they shouldn't die?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Love makes people do crazy things sometimes." Sakura smiled as she watched the two Akatsuki members rest in each other's embrace. She watched as they kissed each other, loved each other. And she felt a tear as she thought that maybe being in the embrace of the one she loves…would remain just as it is…a hopeless dream.

* * *

This story isnt finished. I think I only wrote about three chapters. So review if you want me to continue it all!! 


	2. Learning To Trap

I read this over to proof-read and I found out that I don't like how I wrote this chapter. There is a "dirty" scene, but honestly, it really doesn't go into that much detail. I would re-do this chapter, but I really don't feel like doing that. P.s if you didn't know, I originally wrote the first three chapters of this story about a year ago. So...be nice k? At chapter four, hopefully I'll be able to make it better. Well let me yammer on a bit more to explain. It isn't a bad chapter. I just don't think I explained something well enough. It seemed...rushed? Maybe? "IDK, my BFF Rose?" If you know where that quote is from, you've become my favorite person on this planet.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side as he, Sakura and Sai stared at Kakashi. His eyes were open and he was staring idly at the tree across from them with his "book" in his hands.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she gently kicked the idle man.

"This book just gets better and better each time I read it!" Kakashi yelled in joy as he "came back" to life, his one eye opening to a dangerously wide point. "The drama, the love, and the characters! I love it!" The teens all sighed and shook their heads. Wow is he ever a pervert.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we be working instead of drooling over a porn book," Sakura scolded matter-of-factly.

"Porn? This is absolutely not porn! It's art!" Kakashi lectured. He then went on a long rant on what the difference between porn and his book were, while the rest of the group stared at him dumbfounded. "And that is the difference between porn and this wonderful, amazing, perfect, and downright beautiful book!"

"Kakashi-sensei, there wasn't much difference," Naruto stated. Kakashi's eye twitched before he fell over. "Did I kill him now?"

"No, I think he just took too long explaining that his book is a porn book with a plot and he feels ashamed of it so he passed out," Sai said nonchalantly.

"Well, we're supposed to be on a mission and we can't have him passed out!" Sakura said as she went over to the silver-haired man. She knelt down and forcefully punched his stomach. Kakashi shot up screaming in pain and looking around at each of the team members.

"What, was, that, for?" He asked rubbing his stomach.

"To wake you up! We're on a mission Kakashi-sensei. Or were you too wrapped up in your porn book to remember that?" Sakura said in a teasing manner. Kakashi blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, right, the mission that we're on and the plan that I devised. Oh right!" He stood up straight and looked out at the Akatsuki base. No one was out this morning. "Ok, everyone listen to me and listen well. If this goes all according to plan we'll be able to weaken Akatsuki, but if it doesn't go according to plan, well let's not find out." Sakura and Naruto gulped but Sai remained calm. "First off, even though the blonde one is strong, if Sakura somehow uses a sleeping powder on him, we may be able to take him away from Akatsuki and hold him captive. This would leave Itachi loveless, and most likely angry but in the heat of passion, all people show their weakness. And if we play our cards right, we can get Itachi to surrender."

"Itachi would never surrender!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Naruto shut up! Do you want us to get discovered?!" Sakura hissed.

"Oh, sorry. But what I was saying was that Itachi wouldn't surrender because if he did, wouldn't he be sentenced to death?"

"Maybe we could get him a lesser sentence if he helped us, or we'd kill his blonde lover," Kakashi stated. Sakura gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei, isn't that a little cruel?" Sakura asked timidly. She knew these were S-ranked criminals, but they had hearts, and playing them like this hurt her. She hated the feeling of a loved one being taken away, or in her case going away but the feeling is strong and sad nonetheless.

"Sakura, they are cold-hearted criminals. We were originally out to kill all of them but this could make them be of some use."

"I know, but something in my heart tells me this is just too wrong," she said looking down at a wilting flower.

"Baby!" Deidara sung as he opened Itachi's bedroom door.

"Nnn," Itachi groaned as he turned over in bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Baby, wake up! Or I'm going to have to strip you of your clothes and fuck you!" Deidara giggled. Itachi sat up and gave a weak smirk to his lover.

"I honestly wouldn't mind that, but I'd rather be the one making love to you," the Uchiha purred.

"Come on Itachi, if you don't get up, my surprise for you is going to get cold!" The blonde smiled before skipping down the hall. He had never felt so happy before, and he never wanted this feeling to go away. Love. He truly fell in love with Itachi almost to the point where it became sickening. He'd go crazy if he were separated from Itachi.

The brunette slowly made his way down the steps smelling the breakfast surprise his love had made for him. _'Finally, everything is going like it has in my head for so long now. I can finally express what I say to him in my mind to him, for real.'_

"I made you breakfast! Eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast!"

"That's a lot of food," Itachi gaped.

"I can always help you eat it!"

"Please do. Where're Kisame and Sasori?"

"Still sleeping."

"And you woke me up why?" Itachi asked playfully.

"Cause I love you." Deidara smiled. Itachi mentally framed that picture in his mind for what he hoped would be eternity. The beauty portrayed in that simple smile was something so amazing to Itachi that he felt a single tear fall down his cheeks. "What's wrong Baby?"

"Nothing. Everything is just perfect now." Deidara giggled before getting up from the table. He poured some tea and handed a cup to Itachi. Itachi took the cup and placed it on the table, he then pulled Deidara into his lap and placed a gentle kiss on the younger man's neck. "I love you so much Doll baby."

"Doll baby?" Deidara asked playfully as he positioned himself straddling the older man and looking straight into his eyes.

"You're like a doll. Flawless and every tiny detail on your face is so beautiful, I feel unworthy of looking at you."

"Itachi, you'll never be unworthy of looking at me, or touching me," Deidara gently caressed the brunette's face. "Or kissing me." The blonde placed a loving kiss on the other man's lips. Itachi pulled Deidara's body closer to his own as he gently kissed Deidara back. Deidara slowly rocked his hips into the man below him, loving the moans he was receiving. He deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Itachi and forcing his tongue deeper into the man's mouth. Itachi moaned as he felt himself growing harder. He wanted Deidara naked, and he wanted him naked now. Itachi pulled away and looked into Deidara's eyes. Lust and love were so apparent in his eyes. Deidara removed his shirt and Itachi's as they locked in another heated kiss. Itachi stood up holding Deidara as he knocked away the food and laid his lover on the table. Deidara giggled looking up at his lover.

"So much for breakfast yeah?"

"You'll just have to be my breakfast instead," Itachi purred. Deidara blushed at the words. He loved the feeling of Itachi dominating him. Itachi nibbled down Deidara's neck until he came to a nipple where he sucked in the darkened skin and swirled his tongue around the sensitive area. He gently nibbled at the tip receiving light moans from his blonde lover. The Uchiha stopped and looked his lover up and down. He was simply beautiful. Just like a doll. He kissed his lover lightly before going down and nibbling at the blonde's thighs.

"Oh God, stop teasing me please!" Deidara moaned. Itachi ignored his love's pleas as he kissed the blushing flesh, tickling it with his tongue. Deidara bucked his hips trying to get his lover to notice the pained erection that he had. Itachi got the hint and took the tip of Deidara's length into his mouth where he gently sucked on it. He lapped his tongue around the sensitive area making Deidara shake and clutch onto the brunette's long hair tightly. Deidara felt tears of pleasure forming in his eyes as the pleasure almost became too overwhelming. He closed his legs around Itachi as he arched his back unable to take the pain and pleasure he was receiving. The Uchiha heard his lover's cries and decided to not tease the younger man any longer. He took the swollen cock deep into his mouth where he sucked strongly and swirled his tongue around the length until he felt his love's seed enter his awaiting mouth. He lapped up the remaining cum from the tip and looked at his love's red face.

"God Itachi. Don't you ever do that again," he whimpered. Itachi picked up his lover in his arms and smiled. Deidara was stunned. He was actually looking at a smiling Itachi. Deidara wiped the remaining tears from his face as he snuggled into his lover's arms. "If I had known you were a big tease I'd have found a way to get on top of you first.

"You did enjoy it though right?" Itachi asked as he carried his love up the steps.

"Yes. But next time, I'm sucking you off yeah?"

"Sure Doll, whatever you want," Itachi cooed as he laid the blonde in his bed. He kissed Deidara's forehead and tucked him in lovingly. "Rest ok? This afternoon I'm taking you on a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah. Just a walk where we can be alone together."

"Ok." Deidara rolled over and closed his eyes. His body was still slightly shaking from the previous events. Itachi walked down the dark corridors of the cave as he returned to the kitchen. He cleaned up the spilt eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. He wiped up the tea and picked up the broken glass. _'Damn, I guess I made a bigger mess than I expected to.'_ He dumped the broken glass into the garbage and heard a pair of feet walking into the room.

"He's a screamer huh?" Kisame joked.

"I'm not sure. I actually think I hurt him." Kisame avoided the table and took to sitting on the counter.

"How?"

"I think I overdid it. That's all."

"Were you two fucking or doing something else?"

"Why do you need to know Kisame?"

"Cause if you were fucking well no shit you hurt him! He's a virgin. It's going to hurt him like hell the first time. He may even bleed a lot."

"I don't want to hurt him. I only went down on him. He didn't want to go any farther. Kisame, I don't want to hurt him."

"You can't avoid it. If you're going to fuck him, then you're going to hurt him."

"First off, I'd like it if you didn't say, "fuck him," it sounds dirty and like there is no love in it. And secondly if it can't be avoided then I guess we'll just never make love."

"Itachi, it won't hurt him that badly. He'll be sore the day after and may not be able to walk but that's the part where you get to play the loving boyfriend who waits on him hand and foot, and during the process it won't be like swords stabbing him pain, just uncomfortable pain that will eventually go away and be replaced with pleasure. Wait…Itachi, are you a virgin?"

"…Yes," Itachi grumbled under his breath.

"Whoa! Well you really are full of surprises!"

"I'd love it if you just shut up."

"I'm just trying to help you out. I'll be out training." Kisame left the room leaving to Uchiha to his thoughts. He didn't want to ever cause Deidara any pain, but if they wanted to make love…he'd be forced to. He even caused him pain by just sucking on his penis! Maybe making love wasn't something he wanted in his picture perfect reality.

"So does everyone know what they're going to do?" Kakashi asked as he looked about the group. Everyone nodded. "Great! Now all we have to do is wait." During the day, Sakura went about the forest looking for herbs that could be used in a sleeping powder. Luckily she was able to find just enough. Naruto and Sai made a few ropes out of vines with Kakashi's help.

"I hope this all goes well. If it doesn't we're screwed," Naruto said simply.

"Yup Naruto, let's hope that you don't mess up," Sai stated. Naruto's face flushed with anger, just as he was about to pounce on Sai, Deidara and Itachi came out.

* * *

So now that you read it, you understand what I meant by rushed or not going into much detail yeah? Yeah? Review if you want me to continue! 


	3. Learning to Lose Part I

Hey, what do you know, I am alive: ) Sorry it has taken me so long. I'll try to be better I promise! Lately I've just wanted to watch anime and not write, yes I know it's upsetting. I just got into Hellsing and Trinity Blood and I'm in love. 3 Reviews will keep this story alive!!

* * *

"Itachi, come pick flowers with me!" Deidara called as he jumped rather too close to comfort to where Team Kakashi was hiding. The team held their breath as they watched Deidara pick flowers. Itachi leaned against a tree and watched his lover. "I picked these for you!" Deidara blushed holding out a few purple flowers to Itachi. The Uchiha smirked taking the flowers. He pulled Deidara close to him and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how precious you are to me?" Deidara blushed madly, before pushing Itachi back gently against the tree he was leaning on.

"Precious?"

"Extremely, just like a rare, marble sculpture."

"I love you lots," Deidara stated. He kissed Itachi softly on the lips and proceeded to leave light kisses down the Uchiha's jaw line.

"We're outside," Itachi stated. Deidara bit Itachi on the neck softly, then licked the blushing area slowly.

"I know, no one's watching." In the bushes Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai were all ready to puke. Their eyes were wide with horror. Sakura still found it oddly touching…but she knew she had a job to do…she just had to wait until Itachi separated from Deidara, but it seemed extremely unlikely.

"Itachi! We've got a mission to do!" Kisame said as he approached the two lovers, and the hiding ninja.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, our leader just issued it out. He thinks you and I will be best for it."

"When are we coming back?" Deidara kissed each of Itachi's knuckles before looking at Kisame. Why when things seemed to be to going so well did either Itachi or he have to go?

"Around early morning tomorrow."

"Nn. Give me a minute will you?" Kisame nodded at his partner before jumping into the trees to wait for Itachi.

"I'm sorry," Itachi stated sorrowfully.

"You can't help it. Just hurry back ok?" Deidara's face looked so innocent and needy, Itachi wanted to forget about the mission and spend each and every second of his life beside the beautiful blonde he saw before him…but reality was always there to cut his picture perfect dreams to pieces. They kissed quickly one last time before Itachi parted from Deidara. The boy picked another flower and began picking petals off it. He sighed lazily wishing that "early tomorrow morning" would come faster than what it was planning on.

"Should I throw it?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"Not yet. I want to make sure Itachi is a good ways off." Deidara stood up about to make his way back to the base but an odd powder surrounded him. His first instinct was to look through his scope to see who it was. Four people were in the bushes. He had no clay on him to mold, which rendered any way of fighting useless unless it was hand-to-hand. But the opposing figures didn't have that planned. Deidara felt himself growing very sleepy before he fell to the ground.

"That was almost too easy," Sai stated with a bored expression. Kakashi tied chakra infused rope around the Akatsuki member's legs and wrists. He sighed and stood up brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"We take him back to Konoha for questioning and for bait and then eventually we'll execute one or the other." Sakura sighed sadly looking at the sleeping blonde. She didn't want to end the love the two Akatsuki members had for each other…even if they were evil. They were in love. Her bright green eyes watched as Kakashi picked Deidara up like a potato sack over his shoulder. "You coming Sakura?" She nodded and they all began the journey back home.

"Something doesn't feel right," Itachi stated. Kisame sighed and put down his big blade, Samehada.

"And what would that be?" Kisame asked.

"Deidara…I have to make sure everything's okay!" Itachi started back through the trees with Kisame following quickly behind.

"Itachi! Deidara is fine! We just left him three hours ago! What trouble could he have gotten himself into?" Kisame yelled to the Uchiha.

"Three hours is plenty of time for him to get into trouble! We are talking about the same Deidara here!" Itachi's speed increased leaving Kisame farther and farther behind. Kisame eventually gave up and stopped.

"That kid's going to be the death of you. I hope you know that Itachi."

"So let me get this straight! You decided that bringing an Akatsuki member here because Uchiha Itachi is in love with him and that would bring Itachi here? You're giving Itachi too much credit!" Tsunade laughed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hokage-sama! You should have seen them! They were so-"

"Sakura! Be reasonable. Itachi killed his entire family! What makes you think he feels anything but apathy or hate?"

"…I…I saw them! You could feel the love they had for each other!" Tears began to swell up at the corners of the pink-haired girl's eyes. Tsunade's face softened.

"Lovers or not. Itachi is going to do what's best for his organization even if that means sacrificing the one he loves." Deidara's eyes slowly opened as he looked around his surroundings. People were arguing. People he didn't know. He noticed the ropes and tried to struggle out of them…an attempt quickly proven useless as he observed they were chakra infused.

"I believe Itachi's going to come looking for him! And he isn't going to be happy about it! We've made a mistake! I just know it!" Sakura ran from the room leaving Deidara and the rest of the group utterly bewildered.

"Look! He's awake!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade crouched down in front of the blonde.

"What's your name?" she asked politely. Deidara didn't respond. "What's. Your. Name?" she asked more demandingly.

"Deidara," he responded curtly.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"No, but I'd like to."

"Konoha. I'm the Hokage and these three minus Sakura are the ones who captured you." Deidara was stunned. He was captured so easily. When did this…? 'Oh…when Itachi was leaving. When my guard was completely down.'

"Where's Itachi?"

"Not coming back for you," Tsunade stated. "Take him to Ibiki and have him questioned." Deidara made a sad attempt at struggling but was quickly picked up and taken away.

"What is Akatsuki's plan?" Ibiki asked for what felt like the ten-thousandth time. Deidara still remained quiet. No matter how good Ibiki was…Deidara was better. He was protecting something much more valuable than information. He was protecting something he loved. Ibiki punched the table out of frustration and made his way to another room.

"Not going too well is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I've never had anyone last this long before. How long have we been in there?"

"About two hours. He hasn't said anything?" Ibiki shook his head. "Wow. Impressive."

"I'm going to start torturing him if he doesn't start talking." Kakashi chuckled. Ibiki was desperate.

"Good luck with that one!" Kakashi left the gray room and went upstairs to another section of the Hokage Tower. He rested the back of his elbows on the railing as he breathed in the fresh air.

"He will come for him…won't he?" a small voice asked.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded. He thought she had left hours ago! "Of course he will. I saw how they acted with each other. Tsunade is a little…against love. Her heart has been broken many times." The small girl smiled and mimicked Kakashi's position on the railing.

"Do you ever want to fall in love?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi didn't answer for a moment, "I'm afraid to, for reasons such as the one Itachi and Deidara are in right now. One being held hostage and the other not knowing where to find him. Sakura, we did make a mistake for them, but to us we have made a gain. However, I'm not sure what that gain is anymore. Before I thought Ibiki would easily be able to crack Deidara. He seemed to be such a loudmouth. But I guess he really isn't when others are involved."

"Do you think Sasuke will come back if Itachi gets killed?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I hope he does."

"Me too. I'm going to pay my respects for a while Sakura, and I wish to be alone for it. I'll see you later." Kakashi said leaving Sakura alone. Her green eyes followed Kakashi as he slowly made his way down the stairs and away from Hokage Tower.

'We have made a mistake,' Kakashi thought as he continued walking to the memorial stone.

"Damn it Tobi! Where is he?" Itachi yelled as he threw Tobi halfway across the room.

"I told you I don't know! He never came in after you two left with each other!" Itachi closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm down. He searched his brain for any signs, but there were none. 'When we were outside…it felt like we were being watched. We were being watched! But who…' Itachi went to the last place he left Deidara. He looked around. A sleeping powder residue, a few strands of pink hair…broken pencils, and some short blonde hairs. 'Naruto!'

Deidara watched as the blood dripped from his wrists. Ibiki was tightening the ropes that were tied around his arms and legs each time he refused to answer a question. The ropes had long since begun to dig into his skin. "I told you, you won't get anything from me!"

"Then I'll use more force!" Ibiki warned tightening the ropes even more. He could tell they were going to give out from the stress any second. "I'll bring in some extra hands to help me out then." Two ninja walked into the gray room.

"You said the magic word?"

"He's refusing to talk and these ropes are giving out."

"Our pleasure, just take a five minute break and maybe then we'll have him cracked open."

"Not literally…of course." Ibiki smiled at the two ninja. They were skilled in physical torture. They did things to people that made the victim almost go insane if they were ever to hold out more than those first five minutes.

Ibiki closed the door and waited. 'One…two…three.' The sounds of Deidara screaming were clearly evident. Ibiki smiled. Five minutes and everything he wanted to know from that boy would be out for the world to know.

* * *

Review and the story will continue!! 


	4. Learning to Lose Part II

Hey look at that! I updated and it didn't take me like...a million months! hahah, ohhh a million. : ) Review if you'd like the story to continue!!**

* * *

**

Ibiki returned to the small room. His senses were stirred by the scent of blood. He looked to the blonde. His body was two shades paler than before. Cuts streamed from his shoulders to his fingers. Blood dripped from every wound. His face was bruised and his hair had looked like it had been pulled in every direction. "Has he agreed yet?" Both ninja didn't meet Ibiki's eyes. "Did he!?"

"N…no," a struggling voice croaked. "I told them that they'd have to capture someone else. I'm not giving into your wants! I'd rather die!" Ibiki nodded.

"So be it. Maybe when Itachi finally decides to return home, we'll get it out of him. His conditions will be more on the lines of, if he talks you can live and he dies. If he doesn't, you die and he lives in prison for his remaining years." Deidara growled and tried to struggle out of his bonds. Pain seared from his wrists. The tortured blonde groaned in pain. _'Itachi, please don't come looking for me.'_

_

* * *

_

Itachi walked through the gates of Konoha undetected. People went about their daily lives under the warm sun. Itachi walked through the crowded streets of the market place as vendors loudly announced their products, all claiming that theirs was the best in town.

"You sir! I'll bet you have a lovely girl waiting back home for you. We have the finest handmade jewelry in all the country! And for you sir, we'll sell at a special price!" Itachi stared at the man for a moment. The vendor quickly recoiled behind his stand and gave an awkward laugh. Itachi continued walking to the Hokage Tower with a murderous intent burned into his black eyes. _'That man looks, oddly familiar…'_ the vendor thought to himself.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she turned over on her bed. The sun was finally setting, and clouds were beginning to stretch out in the sky, but the day still felt like it would never end. _'I wonder what they're doing to him right now…'_ The pink haired girl sighed once more as she battled with herself. She wanted to believe that capturing Deidara was the right thing and that it would protect the village, but she also knew that Itachi wasn't a person to make angry, and they had defiantly made him angry. She turned over once again trying to force herself to sleep. _Knock knock._

"Ugh!" Sakura slowly got out of her bed and made her way to the door. When she met the visitor's eyes it felt as if her heart had stopped beating. "You're…"

* * *

Kakashi stared at the memorial stone in remorse. _'I've once again let the ones close to me down. Lots of people are going to die, and it's all my fault.'_ Rain started to drip down from the darkening sky. _'The world is already mourning the losses that will soon be.'_

"Kakashi-sempai?" Kakashi turned to see Yamato standing five feet away from him.

"Tenzo? You're going to catch a cold out here."

"I know it's not my real name and all, but I kind of like being called Yamato. And you're the one who's going to catch a cold Kakashi-sempai."

"Right, sorry Yamato, old habits die hard."

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" Kakashi sighed.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky, but neither ninja seemed to be startled by it.

"You did what's best for the village, and possibly even the world! I don't think it was a mistake." Yamato moved to stand next to Kakashi. They both looked at the memorial stone and not at each other.

"Itachi's going to be angry. He'll kill everyone if need be."

"We outnumber him. There'd be no way for him to win against the entire village."

"He was able to win against the entire Uchiha clan." The wind picked up making the rain feel like tiny spikes pricking the two ninja's skin.

"They weren't ready for the attack. We are! Our best shinobi are on standby waiting for him to appear! We can't lose!"

"The storm is really picking up huh?" Kakashi looked to the sky. The clouds were black and lightening flashed every minute or so.

"Kakashi-sempai, you can't change the past! What's done is done! There's no going back on it now!"

"What if we just released him?" The wind became so loud the two had to yell to hear each other.

"Then all of Akatsuki would attack the village! We have no choice but to continue on with what we have done and hope for the best!"

"People are going to die, you and I could possibly die. Last time Itachi came to the village looking for Naruto, he almost killed me, and his intent wasn't to kill. He can't be stopped!"

"Don't give up hope Kakashi! Stop doubting the village and start believing in it! We can do this! We will do this! Now come on! We need to get to shelter!" Yamato shouted over the screeching wind and thunder. Kurenai appeared from a puff of smoke. Her hair was dripping wet and she looked worried.

"Kurenai? What happened?"

"The storm! Lightening struck The Academy. It's on fire!" Yamato looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to give an order.

"Let's put it out then." The three dissapeared in puffs of smoke.

* * *

The wind grew stronger, blowing in various directions. It was as if it was trying to fight with itself. The rain turned to hail big enough to shatter windows, thunder roared like an angry, bloodthirsty beast. Children ran from the streets and took cover under trees, or balconies and mothers searched desperatly for their children, trying to hear anything but the thunder or wind. Buildings were breaking and trees were lifting right out of their roots.

"What kind of storm is this?" Asuma yelled as he held a large hose pointed at The Academy.

"It's not a tornado is it?" another ninja asked.

"No! It's like a tropical storm of some kind!" Kurenai yelled. The flames spread quickly to another building. Ninjas ran as fast as they could into the burning building to make sure no one was stuck inside. "Kakashi! This is out of conrol! We can't fight against nature this powerful!" Kakashi didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and thought. He had learned water techniques when he fought Zabuza, but now he couldn't seem to remember them. "Kakashi! Are you listening to me! It's spreading faster than we can handle!" _'What was it, come on what was it!'_ Kakashi pictured Zabuza's hands as they formed the seals. _'Got it!'_ Kakashi formed the hand seals swiftly. Two water dragons came crashing down onto the school putting out a large part of the fire.

"Way to go Kakashi! Just what I'd expect from my rival!" Guy proudly announced over the sounds of the storm. Kakashi sighed thankfully as he made a second round with the jutsu. The rest of the fire on the school was put out.

"Kakashi! The building over there needs to be put out quickly! If it doesn't the fire's going to spread to the electric tower!" a ninja anounced.

"Got it!"

* * *

"The storm's beginning to settle down." Tsunade said as she looked out the window. Shizune nodded.

"The latest report stated that mostly children were injured, but so far there have been no deaths."

"Good. Let's aim to keep it that way."

"Tsunade-sama? Has anyone checked on the prisoner?" Shizune asked timidly.

"No. Why don't you go see how he's doing."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Shizune opened the heavy door and stepped inside the gray room. Deidara was staring at a corner in the room. His face had numerous bruises on it and his bottom lip was cut and swollen. _'They must be getting really aggrivated with you.'_

"Why didn't they come back?" Deidara weakly asked.

"There was a big storm that started a fire in the village. It was hard to put it out. All ninja were needed to assist in extinguishing it."

"Storm huh? Didn't hear it."

"Well, I was just checking up on you! I see you're doing fine, so I'll be on my way now! Bye!" Shizune hastily walked out of the room and up the stairs to the main floor. _'He's…very strange.'_

_

* * *

_

Itachi came out of an alley as the storm finally dwindled down to just a light rain. He looked up at the Hokage Tower with his red eyes. _'I'm going to kill everyone who has hurt you Deidara, don't worry. I'm going to save you.'_ He walked through the abandoned streets. Getting closer and closer to his destination. As he walked someone pulled on his long coat. He turned around with kunai in hand to see a small boy with a cut on his shoulder. "Mister! Please help me! I can't find my mommy or daddy anywhere! I'm so scared and I just want my mommy and daddy!" Before Itachi could say anything his mind flashed back to a time he wished he could have forgotten. _'Don't kill me! I'm scared! Don't kill me!'_ Itachi blinked and saw his own brother standing before him with tears streaming down his face and that same cut on his shoulder. The one Itachi had given him so long ago. Another blink, his brother was gone. "Please mister! I'm scared!" Itachi placed the kunai back into his coat and offered the litle boy his hand. The tiny boy smiled and quickly cupped his small hand within Itachi's. "Thank you, mister."

Itachi couldn't say anything. This boy, how could he trust someone so fully like this. He had no idea who Itachi was or what he was capable of! And yet, he was trusting Itachi with his life. Surely when they found the boy's parents, Itachi would be exposed for who he really is and he'd be faced with having to fight more than he wanted to. But there was something about this boy that made him not care. _'I feel, like he will be my redemption. And I will finally be forgiven for everything I have done.'_

_

* * *

_So that was a quick update and hopefully you all enjoyed it! Review if you'd like the story to continue!! XD 


End file.
